Talk:Legendary Legion
As Nocturnal was in the shell of sand a soft voice that of a godess echoed in her mind, "The time has come... Nocturne, it is time" The godess echoed. "Wh-what do you mean?" Nocturnal echoed back. "You'll see, I will take you..." The godess replied. As crimsonkit touched the shell of sand with her paw the shell exploded & Nocturnal stood there maneuvering above the ground scattered with sand particles. A aura eveloped her body & she had vanished into thin-air in a flash. Nocturnal appeared on a cliff, a peach blossom tree stood there on the side of the cliffs point. Nocturnal softly fell to the ground & fluttered open her eyes, "W-what a-am I doi-doing here" Nocturnal said with shock from the teleportation. The etheral godess stayed silent & appeared beside the peach blossom tree, she beckoned to Nocturnal. Nocturnal un-steadily stood up & began leisurely walking towards the godess. The godess gave her a necklace that had a wolf fang embedded with a emerald "Jump off the cliff..." The godess commanded "Wh-what?!" Nocturnal shouted with awe. "Trust me" The godess said, Nocturnal had no choice but to jump. She slowly walked towards the point & lifted a leg up still unsure. The godess telekineticly pushed Nocturnal off the cliff, Nocturnal screamed with fear as she flew. The immense speed of her falling disabled her flight, she splashed into the deep sea. Piercing wolf howls were heard from the dense forest that was behind the cliff in congratulations of the ritual.- ~Nocturnal She stood within the shadows that lurked at the border of the scene, witnessing Ino as she tried desperately to save the Legendary Legion's members ... and fend off what seemed to be an enraged Jagged, while in her mind's eyes, troubling scenes of the werewolf Nocturnal splashing into the water, growing in power, stopped her from making any movement. She knew it was not the time for the Lord to make such an outburst, one that could cause her comerade's lives. Slowly, she stepped out of the shadows, in between Ino and Jagged* "Hello again..." Her aura was faded in the background, the spectators struggled to see the power that this Morphing legend might use next "The time has come, indeed..."'' Her smile was troublesome, and the red eyes behind her cracked mask narrowed dangerously, as a soft, but manic laugh escaped her lips'' "It is time for a game... and I wish to help you." With a flick of her hand, she sent a soft, red power surging towards Jagged and his bewildered "troops", putting them into an uneasy sleep, bound by Rosewood blood "It is time that everyone ... every clan, every creature, every loner ... they all buckled in their seats, as there will be a very wild ride ..." I wish to help you, Ino. I could not bear to see my former ... comerades ... suffer. I know I have hidden all too long, but I must step in where Nocturne's moves could be fatal to herself, and inflict pain on her clan for the moons to come ... I must help you. You have all power to rebuke my help, they I hope you do not." She smiled again, as the cape around her shoulders was picked up by the growing wind "I could ... with my Legion, serve as a valuable - even vital - card in this ... game. Oh, how I do love a good ... game ..." With that, the Morpher turned, and walked back into the shadows, a drunken smile never leaving her face "Once again, I could be a very vital card..." ~Alice Black -Crimsonkit screams as the sand blockading Nocturnal explodes. She looks at her paws, thinking she dealt the damage to the sand wall. She backs away, her eyes wide with fear as a triumphant glare emerges from her fearful eyes. Crimson raises a paw and forces it down to the ground, onto a leaf. The leaf crumbles under her paw, as Crimsonkit hooks her claws around it. "N-Nyria...?" Crimsonkit yelps as Nocturnal wasent inside the broken sand.- -Crimsonkit She looked on as Crimsonkit ignored her words, though of course, it was expected of a former comerade. She closed her eyes, and, was able to whisper words into her mind "Hello ... Cerasus. Have you forgotten me?" ~Alice Black -Crimsonkit's eyes widened, as hearing the echo in her mind did nothing to frighten her, but greatly suprised her. "P-P-Phoenix!" Her voice was barely audible, but she remembered one thing....Rose Feathers and Flames... Crimsonkit's gaze sparked as she thought of the Prophecy she was given, Night is Power, Day is Fight, Whilst Shard is Dark and Rose is Light. The Golden Dragon roams the sky. Starlight twinkles and Moonlight shines. A radiant Eclipse will appear when Solor and Lunar align. As blood will inquire you must beware the Torrent of Fire. Crimsonkit looked at Alice, speaking in a slightly louder voice, "Rose Phoenix...Golden Tree.....Cerasus of the Golden Tree!" -Crimsonkit brightens as she bounds up excitedly- "Yes, I remember, Cerasus of The Golden Tree," -Crimsonkit Cerasus is you, ''Crimsonkit. Never forget that! You, you alone, have the power to twist the end to this tale, for good, for bad, or for your own loyalties and desires. Choose wisely, I will provide counsel. ~Alice Black ((This roleplay here is like a frickin' novel... ▬Strife)) I choose the fighter class. Also, can we delete some of this? The talk page is really long. Like, just delete the realllly old stuff? -Dapplekit(sc -Crimsonkit glowered upon Alice, fading into an astonished gaze. "I..But, I-I can't be...A ''Phoenix? it's impossible! I-I..I don't have anything special, I'm a kit..." -Crimson stammered as her thoughts faded with her feelings. I can change that, kiddo. ~Alice Black "But..what do you mean, 'twist the tale...?'I'm not ready! I-I don't know anything about me being a Pheonix...!" -Crimsonkit wept as she felt a creature of great power lurk in the forest, as she turned to face it. A furious, sky-splitting roar emerged from the forest all around, enveloping Crimsonkit in a flurry of fire. Crimson tried to scram, yet her voice was useless to the roars of the LightningFlame Dragon. The creature created a ball of Solar Lightning between it's powerful teeth. Crimsonkit couldn't escape, for the Dragon was immense enough to completely surround her chances of exiting. The lightning was shot toward the frightened Crimsonkit, who closed her eyes as she prepared for her demise. Crimsonkit felt power radiate from her very bones. She stood up, more strongly than usual. Her eyes opened as she glanced around her. Her body was glowing, quite brightly in fact. She was greatly astonished by this as she took a step forward. Light surrounded her paw when she stepped down. The sunlight that streamed through the trees slowly dissipated the great Dragon, yet it seemed sudden that Crimson could no longer see it, relieved it haven't brought her harm, strangely, only power. -Crimsonkit -As light engulfed her outstretched paw, she looked ahead. She grinned and walked to the center of the bright clearing where the Dragon once lingered, as light illuminated the ground with each step. "I relise now, What I must become to serve this Legion well." -Crimsonkit quickly shoots down a paw, forcing light to illuminate the ground, "I will be the Inquisitor Of the Legendary Legion!" -Crimsonkit smirked in her enjoyment, giggling to herself at the thought of being able to summon White Magic, as well as fighting with pure claws and teeth, along with minor healing to aid her and her loyal members.- -Crimsonkit -Nocturnal sunk to the sandy bottom of the sea as the colour of the water turned blood-red. Nocturnal layed on the sand unconscious, a terriying ear-splitting roar emerged from the sky. The roar was heard miles away, clearing out the clouds crowding the blue sky with it's immense sound. Suddenly, Nocturnal fluttered open her eyes to the sound of the roar. They were glowing scarlet-red without any pupil or iris, "You shall carry on our destiny, DRAGONBORN!" A voice that of a powerful creature echoed in her mind. Nocturnals body maneuvered to the surface, she did symbols with her hands & her skin glowed bright red. A furious dragon dived down from the heavens at unimaginable speed, the creature swiftly landed on the cliff. Nocturnal glanced up at the magnicifcent dragon without any expression on her face, the expressionless Nocturnal hovered towards the cliff & leapt onto the cliff with ease. The dragon took a step closer to Nocturnal & raised his leg. He spread his wings & touched Nocturnals chest with one sharp claw. Suddenly a fire tornado came down from the sky & trapped Nocturnal in the tornado. The tornado immediatly went up into the sky as if it were being abducted by aliens. The dragon spiralled around the tornado, chanting in a deep voice. "Brisingr Torna Fir Drak Ritua Dynas" The tornado flew into space & dissapeared. There stood a enourmous red egg engraved with ancient symbols in Nocturnals place, The dragon softly picked the hovering egg up with his mouth & dived back down to earth. The dragon than landed on a ancient mountain covered with a forest-jungle, he strided towards a cave lit with candles. He than placed the egg on a velvet red pillow, "Someone will come, I promise you" The dragon whispered to the egg & flew out of the cave.- ((Can someone please find the egg & neuter it? ... Because I am in that egg xD)) ~Nocturnal ((How do you neuter an egg...?)) -Dashing, Strife ran through the forest towards the clearing, dodging various treestumps and fallen branches. Her heartbeat thumped rapidly, and her breathing was heavy. A courier had told her of the dispute going on, involving her clan mates. Strife skidded to a stop; she heard a 'boom'. She backed up, staff ready, unsure of where it came from. Through the thick tree branches above, she spotted something golden. The creature was a magnificent golden dragon, hovering over the clearing that was a little over a mile away from where she stood. The Golden Dragon roams the sky... ''Crimsonkit's prophecy, she recalled. She tried to remember the rest of the omen. ''As blood will inquire you must beware the Torrent of Fire. ''Strife's eye went wide. The dragon must've been here to end us all. She ran the opposite direction of the clearing, until she spotted a small cavern. She dove into it, seeing it as a use for shelter. Inside, candles were placed around, emitting a smooth, dim lighting. In the center, there was a velvet red pillow; atop it lay an egg. Strife forgot about the golden dragon, and walked closer to the egg. She placed her hand on the crimson shell, feeling the ancient runes carved into it.- ▬Strife ((I meant by keeping it warm so it can hatch xD)) -As Strife placed her hand on the egg the runes emitted a golden light, the egg began vibrating & a tiny crack formed on the top of the shell. As the crack had formed a flaming spirit materialzed above the egg, "Dear Strife, You must give warmth to the creature inside the egg for you are have a great destiny ahead of you & your sister, Nocturne" The spirit bellowed & then vanished into thin-air...- ~Nocturnal ((Oh... Haha... But neuter means something... else...)) -As Strife's hand touched the runes, the egg began to vibrate and glow. She jerked her hand back and took a step backwards. She watched in awe as a spirit of flame reached out of the egg. ''Destiny...? ''Strife was about to ask the spirit a question, until it vanished. Looking at the huge egg, she sighed. Kneeling down, she examined the cavern's floor. Her staff glew as she summoned a powerful stream of water that cracked the floor. She carved a crude circle around the pillow with the cascade of water, cracking the stone intil they made a ring groove around the egg. She journed outside the cave and collected some wood, still wary and paranoid of the dragon she saw earlier. With a load of wood, she placed it all in the ring. The candles that lit the cave began to burn out. She picked up the largest one, and dropped it in the ring. Slowly, the flames began to grow, consuming the wood. The flames were not close enough to burn the egg or the velvet pillow, but were close enough to warm them.- ▬Strife -The hard-shelled egg slowly began cracking & from the cracks there was puffs of grey smoke. The runes started glowing as it was cracking, the egg had cracked open. There stood a crimson dragon baby which flames flickered from it's rough scales & smoke emmited from it's flaring nostrils. It's horns engraved with ancient runes which glowed golden, it spread it's wings & let out a little roar. It latched onto Strifes face playfully with it's strong front legs & started puffing smoke into her face.- Nocturnal '''The Prophecy Of The Crimson Dragon:' The Crimson Dragon roams the sky as it roams the land. The Sun & Moon colliding & a Shooting Star Colliding with a meteorite. Day & Night never resting. Sunrise & Nightfall battling for the throne as Solar & Lunar battling for the crown. A blur of white & a blur of black dashing through the forest. A blur of Crimson & a blur of Golden bolting across the sky like a comet. Crimson wine spilling from the sky as Golden champagne spills. '~The Blood Dragon' Aurapheonix, can we make an alliance between the Legendary Legion & Diamond Legion?~Nocturnal (( Why is everything Crimson? )) -Crimsonkit began to practice her new light abilities, as she propelled her paw forward, flames scorched the ground instead of the light she expected to control. Crimson smirked in her new power as she again boosted a paw forward. Fire burned the clearing, not harming Crimson in the least. She then heard the sky-rattling sound of the Egg hatching, as she soon found the cave it lay. Crimsonkit stared at the dragon in amazement as she slowly backed away in fright. -Crimsonkit *She narrowed her gaze and looked deep into Nocturne's eyes, but finally nodded, and reached behind her, to obtain a golden envelope, which she broke with her nails, to reveal a cream - colored parchment* I guess I can comply ... sign this please. *She handed her a pen* ~Alice As i'm drilling new troops from a nearby village I spot and hear a young dragon flying in the distance I instruct the new troops to take cover in the camp as the dragon roars our horses rear up in unnessasary panic and fear I calm down a white stallion and I order 3 officers to ride with me to the source of the dragon-Jagged Fel "The source of the dragon?" Sheesh, it's not a power, it's not an entity either! It's just a dragon! And hey Jagged, didn't I just eat your soul and place you in a chamber of rock like, two seconds ago? Oh well, might as well do it again! *She waves her hand again, and the light re-enters his body, and once again latches onto his soul, freezing it in a chamber of rock* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ *looks at Aura and smiles* Thank you. I'll gladly accept your help. But please, let's try to solve this without harming anyone or anything.*a wall of sand rises up in front of Jagged and solidifies, protecting his soul* Aura, there is some good in him.. We can't just push him away without trying to help him first... *angel wings appear and spread out and I fly along beside Jagged briefly* Why're you after the dragon? What did this legion even do to upset you? Can't we just try talking about this first? *without waiting for a reply, I fly faster and reach the dragon before anyone else and land beside it* *looks at it curiously* Since when did dragons live here...?----Ino